Then There's You
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Je n'avais aucune idée que ça m'arriverait, si tôt après ma fugue, et crois-moi, je n'ai rien planifié du tout, c'est juste… si soudain et… Il faut que je te le demande." Il veut la même chose que toi. Fonce! "Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" NaruSasu. OS de Noël.


**Titre: Then There's You**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: K.**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

Voici un OS qui m'est venu en tête... Je voulais écrire un truc pour Noël alors le voici. C'est pas très très génial, mais bon... en espérant que vous aimerez quand même! :)

* * *

 **Then There's You**

* * *

 _Vous avez déjà fait quelque chose de complètement fou ? Un truc auquel vous songez depuis longtemps mais que vous n'avez jamais eu le courage de faire ?_

 _Eh bien, je l'ai fait._

 _Une semaine avant Noël._

 _Je suis parti._

 _J'ai foutu le camp._

* * *

Il ignorait si c'était le début d'une dépression, ou si c'était un virus qui faisait descendre son moral au plus bas, mais Naruto en avait assez. Noël était une période de l'année où le stress régnait en maître, où les gens se marchaient sur les pieds dans les carrefours, s'engueulaient pour le dernier exemplaire d'un livre ou d'un jouet. Tout était question d'acheter, d'acheter et encore acheter, comme si Noël était consommable. Si seulement l'argent tombait du ciel, ce ne serait pas si mal, ce serait une autre réalité. Hélas, pour survivre dans cette société consommatrice compulsive, il fallait se tuer au travail, avoir des cernes aussi creuses que le grand canyon, travailler tellement qu'on n'avait jamais une minute à consacrer à nos proches. Où était la logique ?

« Il reste encore le cadeau de Sakura, arrrgh et il reste encore celui de Kiba ! » rechignait Ino à ses côtés, où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs courses folles pour boire un café.

Le centre commercial était illuminé de décorations. Des guirlandes, d'immenses flocons suspendus, un sapin énorme au coeur du carrefour, étincelant et comptant au moins mille boules. Tout était rouge et vert et lumineux et magnifique. Oui, c'était magique. Oui, c'était beau. Oui, c'était ensorceleur. Mais Naruto avait perdu toute cette joie en lui. Il était juste las. Les fêtes étaient censées apporter du repos, non ? Pourtant, il était stressé. S'il restait assis là à écouter Ino s'énerver encore parce que sa "liste de choses à faire avant le jour J" n'était pas complétée et loin de l'être, il allait craquer. Tout simplement craquer.

Et Ino n'était pas la seule à crouler sous la pression. Des flots de personnes, un véritable troupeau humain circulait dans les rangées du centre commercial. Naruto en était malade, juste à observer tous ces gens se bousculer. Il avait de sévères étourdissements.

« Tu as terminé toi ? Tous tes achats ? » s'exclama Ino en laissant retomber ses mains sur la table. « Je sens que je n'y arriverai jamais ! Il y a le ménage à faire à la maison. La bouffe à préparer. Oh mon Dieu. Et mes parents qui viennent souper le soir du 25… Rien ne sera prêt ! »

 _Respire !_ songea Naruto. _Doucement et calmement, respire._

Il avait arrêté de l'écouter. Toute cette énergie négative commençait à lui compresser les poumons. Il avait besoin d'oxygène lui, au cas où Ino et tous ces gens autour de lui pouvaient passer Noël sans.

Ino Yamanaka était la meilleure amie de sa copine, Sakura, et Kiba était son petit ami. Il les avait rencontrés à la Fac. Quatre ans après le diplôme, ils se fréquentaient toujours, même si par moments Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait encore en commun avec eux. S'il avait été un étudiant assez populaire et traînant avec des tas de potes, aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup moins d'amis. On changeait avec le temps, fallait croire… À 27 ans, Naruto préférait passer ses jours en solitaire plutôt que faire le pitre avec des tas de gens qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était sûrement la maturité ou un truc du genre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois pourrait plaire à Sakura ? » demanda soudain Ino en avalant une longue gorgée de café.

Ses grands yeux bleus maquillés de noir et de brillants tout autour de la paupière étaient rivés tout droit sur lui.

Ou peut-être qu'il se sentait tout simplement plus seul que jamais parmi des gens avec lesquels il n'avait plus aucun atome crochu…

« Sakura ? » répéta-t-il comme s'il articulait le prénom d'une inconnue.

« Ouais, Sakura. Ta petite amie, tu sais ? »

Ino le taquinait. Peut-être qu'il avait un problème aussi, un problème d'ordre social, mais depuis quelques mois (ou années ?), il avait appris à dédaigner ces petits tons de voix moqueur, agaçant.

« Je sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu sais pas ? s'emporta la grande blonde. C'est ta copine et tu sais pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? »

Il allait répliquer, mais Ino continua :

« Et toi ? Tu lui as acheté quoi pour Noël ? Tu sais, l'année dernière, avec la voiture, tu as fait fort. La barre est haute ! Tâche de ne pas la décevoir ! »

 _J'ai acheté une voiture à ma copine l'an dernier._

Ino se remit à déblatérer.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Sakura ne se contenterait jamais d'un souper fait maison, calme et paisible, rien que tous les deux. Elle voulait du luxe. Elle voudrait aller au resto. Elle voudrait qu'on la voit briller dans ses bijoux à cinq cent dollar, elle voudrait se pavaner avec ses vêtements griffés, elle voudrait se sentir comme la princesse que ses parents et son monde avaient élevée. Elle ne se contenterait jamais d'un joli collier tout simple, d'une étreinte chaleureuse et d'une soirée à la maison, collée avec son petit ami sous une couverture devant un film.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Ino.

-Pour le cadeau que tu vas acheter à Sakura ?

-Non, pour celui que _tu_ vas lui acheter, idiot. »

Naruto soupira. Ino leva le doigt et sourit largement.

« Une bague !

-Une bague ? »

Ino perdit son sourire et lui envoya un regard sous-entendu, les sourcils froncés comme s'il avait loupé quelque chose.

« Euh… Je suis censé comprendre ce regard que tu me lances ?

-Naruto, tu te moque de moi ? Une bague de _fiançailles_ ! Voilà le cadeau qui surpassera celui de l'année dernière. Voilà ce qui lui ferait plaisir ! »

La panique explosa en lui.

« Ino… Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé entendre à Sakura que ce serait ça qu'elle aurait à Noël de ma part ?

-Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

 _Pour le genre de femme parfaitement capable de faire ça._

Et soudainement, Naruto avait la nausée.

Il baissa la tête et poussa un soupir. Il observa sa montre Gucci et observa les minuscules petits détails faits à la main sur l'objet. Cette montre, que Sakura lui avait offerte, avait dû coûter un bras et un poumon, aussi, sans doute. Encore de l'argent envolé par les fenêtres. Toujours de l'argent. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Sa nausée revint en vagues plus intenses. Il leva la tête vers Ino.

« Je vais y aller.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Je ne me sens pas trop bien. Je vais rentrer avant qu'il y ait trop de bouchons sur les routes.

-Je te vois au réveillon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Et même si je ne l'ai pas dit à Sakura, je crois sincèrement que c'est ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Tu sais, Naruto, je crois que vous deux, vous en êtes rendus là… »

Même si Naruto acquiesça et sourit à Ino, qu'il vint embrasser sur la joue, il sut, en inhalant son parfum aussi dispendieux que la montre qu'il avait au poignet, qu'il n'irait pas au réveillon de Noël chez Ino et qu'il n'achèterait pas de bague de fiançailles à sa petite amie. Elle _en est rendue là. Moi ça fait un bail que je ne la suis plus…_

En marchant parmi la foule sur le chemin jusqu'à la sortie, puis jusqu'à sa voiture, Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Une fois assis derrière le volant, il pensa à toute cette frénésie du temps des fêtes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait toujours été amoureux de Noël, de cette période magique… Mais cette année, il n'en pouvait plus.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Ce sont mes amis. Sakura est ma petite amie… Je les aime tous._

 _Mais il faut que je parte._

 _Sinon, je vais me briser._

 _Je vais me perdre._

* * *

Le matin du 18 décembre, Naruto arriva enfin là où il avait conduit toute la nuit pour se rendre. Il pencha la tête et observa la toute petite maison presque cachée dans les bois. La neige la couvrait. Les larmes lui vinrent presque aux yeux en la regardant, avançant sa voiture dans l'allée complètement couverte par la neige. Le calme. La sérénité. La paix enveloppait ce petit bout de paradis. Loin de la ville. Loin de la cacophonie qui rageait dans le coeur de cette société capitaliste. Loin de la pollution, loin du stress, loin d'une vie qu'il n'était plus capable de mener.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste pété les plombs, aussi.

 _Peut-être que j'ai perdu la tête._

Naruto éteignit le moteur et sortit dehors, emportant sa clé qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il contourna son véhicule, prenant le temps de lever la tête pour contempler les sapins immenses, naturels et nus, qui ne croulaient pas sous le poids des boules et des lumières. Des sapins vivants et respirants la santé, couverts de neige et magnifiques à regarder. Il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux sacs, une valise et quelques achats qu'il avait faits sur la route.

 _Pas de fichue bague de fiançailles de trente-six carats qui m'aura coûté la prunelle de mes yeux._

Juste quelques trucs à manger, et deux ou trois livres qu'il aura le plaisir de lire, emmitouflé dans le divan contre la grande fenêtre. Naruto sourit pour lui-même.

 _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment fait ça._

 _J'ai disparu de la circulation._

 _J'ai foutu le camp._

Ne pouvant le retenir, Naruto poussa un rire. Il attrapa les sacs de l'épicerie et ferma le coffre. Il reviendrait chercher le reste plus tard.

Il marcha ensuite vers la maisonnette. C'était le chalet de ses parents. À leur mort, cinq ans plus tôt, Naruto avait hérité de tout.

Ce chalet, au fond de la campagne, il y avait passé son enfance. Et l'hiver, il était un véritable paradis sur terre. Les arbres étaient trop haut pour capter la télé ou pour recevoir un signal sur les téléphones, mais c'était ça que Naruto voulait. Il voulait se terrer ici comme un ours en hibernation et avoir la sainte paix.

Il entra et s'arrêta à l'entrée. S'appuyant sur la porte, il ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir d'aise. Même après toutes ces années, même aussi longtemps après le départ de ses parents, l'endroit sentait encore comme avant, comme eux, comme son enfance. Comme _Noël_. La même odeur…

Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qui était en biais du salon. Il posa les paquets et rangea le tout dans les armoires et le petit frigo. Puis, frissonnant dans l'air glacé, il décida d'aller chercher son iPod dans la voiture. Il mit ses écouteurs, contourna la maisonnée et alla trouver la hache que son père avait laissée dans le hangar. Perdu dans sa musique, il partit vers la forêt, libre comme l'air, afin de récupérer assez de bois pour pouvoir rester au chaud pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Plutôt que l'épuiser, l'exercice l'avait pompé. Il avait rangé les bûches dans le salon et avait décidé de sortir à nouveau pour faire un petit jogging dans les rues enneigées et calmes de la campagne. À quelques kilomètres de là, il y avait le village, là où, enfant, ses parents l'emmenaient dans la période des fêtes, voir le Père-Noël dans le petit magasin général. Après, ils lui payaient une petite sucrerie, et tous les trois revenaient au chalet et soupaient, un merveilleux repas que sa mère concoctait. Ça avait toujours été simple, mais chaleureux. Le feu qui crépitait dans le foyer. Il se rappelait de la longue soirée du 24 décembre. Exceptionnellement, ses parents le laissaient se coucher plus tard, et ils jouaient tous les trois. Parfois aux cartes, parfois avec les jouets du petit blond. Il n'avait jamais eu de grosses familles. Mais ils étaient heureux, tous les trois. Parfois, Jiraiya et Tsunade, des amis très proches de ses parents, qui étaient aussi son parrain et sa marraine, passaient les fêtes avec eux. Adolescent, Naruto ramenait des amis pour le réveillon.

Naruto se rappelait de sa cousine Karine qui demeurait avec sa mère, à quelques rues du village, et de Deidara, un garçon de son âge qui passait souvent chez lui.

Il pensa à tous ses souvenirs en remontant le sentier familier. Naruto haletait, mais l'élancement dans ses muscles était divin. Ça aussi, ça l'avait manqué. Il vivait une vie tellement chaotique, tellement stressante, à un rythme si saccadé qu'il perdait de vue les choses qui le rendaient heureux. Quand avait-il commencé cette vie étourdissante ? Il était heureux, avant, non ? Quand s'était-il rendu compte que le bonheur lui filait entre les doigts ? _J'aime Sakura. Ou du moins, je crois…_ Le travail, la vie sociale exubérante que Sakura le forçait à avoir avec elle, sa vie amoureuse parfois tellement épuisante qu'il songeait à rompre, sans jamais en avoir le courage. _Peut-être que je ne l'aime plus._

Mais cette idée de lui acheter une bague de fiançailles l'avait terrifié. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait réveillé du coma dans lequel il baignait depuis des années.

 _Je ne peux pas épouser cette femme._

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto avait été certain de ses sentiments. Certain de ses choix.

Il remonta la légère colline et put enfin apercevoir le village. Il ralentit la cadence et s'arrêta finalement complètement. Mains sur les genoux, il respira un bon coup et reprit son souffle. Au coin de la rue, il y avait un petit café. Sentant son estomac se tordre, il reprit la route et entra dans le commerce.

« Un café noir, s'il vous plaît. »

Sa boisson chaude en main, il se retourna et chercha des yeux un emplacement. Il était onze heures, s'il se fiait à son iPod. Et le restaurant était plutôt rempli. Des familles, surtout. Des enfants couraient entre les tables. Une agréable ambiance joviale régnait. Naruto remarqua une table libre au fond, près des fenêtres. Il s'y dirigea et s'installa.

Puis, il l'aperçut.

Un jeune homme d'environ son âge. Il était dehors, assis sur un banc, et portait un bonnet sur la tête, un léger manteau sur les épaules, une écharpe rouge qui voletait au vent et de sa place, au chaud dans le restaurant, Naruto pouvait voir que ses gants étaient troués. Il avait la tête tournée, montrant son profil, et fixait le vide. Naruto l'observa un long moment.

Un petit garçon passa devant son champ de vision, courant dehors avec deux autres enfants, et Naruto sembla se réveiller. Il haussa les épaules, porta son café à ses lèvres, et détacha son regard du jeune homme assis sur le banc, plus seul que seul. Il ignora le petit pincement au coeur qu'il ressentit, et remit la musique dans son iPod, ne sachant pour quelle raison il avait mis la chanson sur pause…

* * *

Le 19 décembre, il revint jogger jusqu'au village, répétant la même routine. Il prit un café, s'installa contre la fenêtre. Le jeune homme était encore là. Sous son bonnet, des mèches noires dépassaient. Naruto fronça les sourcils en essayant de mieux distinguer son visage.

Ce ne fut que le 20 décembre, après l'avoir aperçu pour la troisième fois, que Naruto décida d'acheter un second café. Il sortit du commerce et contourna l'édifice pour se rendre là où, de la fenêtre, il l'avait aperçu. Et il était là, assis dans le froid, et c'était particulièrement froid aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ses joues étaient rouges. Naruto s'approcha et, maladroitement, tendit le café.

« Tenez. »

Deux yeux d'un noir profond se levèrent aussitôt vers lui. Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus. Sous le bonnet, et de ce qui n'était pas caché par l'écharpe rouge, il y avait un visage magnifique. Des traits fins. Si ce n'était de la carrure de l'homme, Naruto ne lui donnait pas plus de 20 ans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La voix était grave et douce. Naruto esquissa un sourire, se sentant un peu plus lui-même.

« Un café, visiblement. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez l'air carrément gelé.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, rétorqua l'étranger avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Prenez-le. C'est la charité du temps des fêtes ! Et parce que je me sens vraiment bien aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme se leva. Naruto remarqua qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Tant mieux pour vous. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Il le contourna, le bousculant sur l'épaule au passage. Mais Naruto, remarquant à nouveau ses gants troués, qui laissaient ses doigts à l'air froid, lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Le jeune homme sursauta au contact et lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est de bon coeur, vraiment, dit Naruto. Buvez-le, vous êtes frigorifié.

-J'suis pas un sans abri. Vous faites erreur. Merci, mais sans façons. »

Il se dégagea abruptement et s'éloigna. Naruto le suivit des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en fais moi ? cria-t-il. Il va pas se boire tout seul ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna sans s'arrêter et leva les bras pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait rien à battre.

Exaspéré, Naruto se résigna à le rapporter au comptoir. Il ne demanda pas d'être remboursé, il ne fit que demander à la jeune caissière d'offrir le café au prochain client. Et sur ce, il reprit le chemin du chalet, rentra chez lui et mit une bûche dans le foyer.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, attrapa le roman qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse la veille, et reprit sa lecture.

Au bout de trois lignes, il s'arrêta et repensa au jeune homme. C'était le troisième jour qu'il le voyait à la même place. Qui venait s'asseoir sur un banc dehors à une température de -20 degrés ? _Bizarre, ce type…_ songea-t-il.

Mais pour une raison qui le dépassait, Naruto ne pouvait retirer de sa mémoire les yeux noirs qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Le jeune homme avait été surpris. Il ignorait si c'était de la bonne surprise. Il y avait eu autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose de torturé, de troublé, de mystérieux, _d'attirant_. Quelque chose qui avait hypnotisé le blond du premier coup d'oeil…

* * *

« Salut ! »

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours aussi enflammés. Si un regard pouvait tuer…

« Vous êtes à l'intérieur aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. »

Naruto sourit tout en poussant le café vers lui. Le séduisant étranger baissa la tête et soupira, ses magnifiques lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un sans-abri en manque d'argent.

-Sauf le respect que je vous dois, marmonna Naruto, amusé. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de protéine sur ces muscles…

- _Quoi ?_ »

Le ton bas et tonnant, presque menaçant ne disait rien de bon, pensa-t-il. Mais bon, s'il essayait de le tabasser - parce que tout dans les yeux du garçon démontrait qu'il lui mettrait bientôt son poing dans la gueule s'il ne se changeait pas de si tôt en courant d'air - il ne pourrait pas lui faire beaucoup de mal. Naruto était bâti comme une montagne.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais embêter cet individu l'amusait beaucoup.

« Je peux aller vous acheter un beignet aussi ? »

Énervé, l'étranger fourra sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit un petit trousseau de clé. Il leva l'objet bien haut au-dessus de la table.

« OK. Vous voyez cette petite clé ? Eh bien c'est la clé de ma _voiture_ ! Et celle-ci, c'est la clé de chez moi. Je ne _suis pas_ un sans-abri. J'ai aussi un porte-monnaie dans l'autre poche. Avec de _l'argent_. »

 _Il est sexy quand il s'énerve._

Naruto sourit un peu plus.

 _Mais à quoi je pense moi ? C'est un étranger. Possiblement un psychopathe._

 _Mais non, c'est moi le psychopathe en ce moment._

Naruto reprit ses esprits lorsque le jeune homme face à lui posa ses mains à plat sur la table afin de se lever. Et à cet instant, Naruto ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa en lui. Une brève excitation, une explosion subite, une tristesse aussi. Sans se retenir, il attrapa le poignet de l'étranger.

« Non attendez ! »

Il fronça les sourcils en s'immobilisant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

 _C'est ça qui fait toute la différence._

 _C'est ça qui fait du bien…_

Naruto se perdit dans les yeux noirs qui le surplombaient, sans savoir quoi dire.

 _J'ai vraiment perdu la boule, ça y est._

« J'ai juste…

-Quoi ? Vous avez pitié de moi ? Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous _jure_ que je ne suis pas à la rue. Il y aura de la bouffe sur ma table à Noël. Je vous l'assure.

-Mais vous serez seul non ? »

Naruto voulut se mettre une claque monumentale. Comment avait-il osé ? Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, choqués. Alors là, Naruto empiétait sur sa vie privée. Et c'était un manque de respect considérable. Comment avait-il pu simplement faire une supposition pareille ? Mais la façon avec laquelle le jeune homme s'était figé… Naruto sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Il retira son poignet de l'étreinte et se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

-J-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… J'ai deviné, balbutia-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, répéta-t-il. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il prit le café que Naruto lui avait acheté.

« Autant accepter la charité, non ? Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. »

Et il s'éloigna. Naruto demeura quelques secondes sous le choc, sentant son coeur battre drôlement vite dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et suivit des yeux le garçon sortir du petit commerce.

Seul.

Il était seul.

Comme lui.

* * *

Naruto sourit en ralentissant sur la chaussée. Mains sur le volant de sa voiture, il ralentit un peu plus quand il arriva près d'une silhouette familière qui marchait le long de la route, une main dans les poches et l'autre tenant un café. C'était bien lui.

Il baissa la fenêtre.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment de voiture n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste que j'aime bien marcher, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton de voix ennuyé.

-Montez, il fait un froid pas croyable.

-Le froid ne me dérange pas.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez les lèvres bleues ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors et Naruto, qui roulait à peine, put s'arrêter à son niveau également et aussi vite. Se tournant vers le blond, le brun s'énerva :

« Y a rien à faire pour que vous me fichiez la paix n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un soit tout seul à Noël…

-Vous êtes seul, vous. »

Naruto ne put qu'admettre que cette réplique le prit au dépourvu. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

« Pas la peine de faire le poisson hors de l'eau. Quel imbécile viendrait embêter un parfait étranger à quelques jours de Noël alors qu'il a une grande famille qui l'attend chez lui ?

-J'ai une grande famille qui m'attend chez moi, lâcha le blond automatiquement. »

Le brun le fixa longuement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans votre tête ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir. J'ai tout quitté. Je suis parti.

-Ça ne m'explique pas ce qui vous attire vers moi.

-Vous êtes vraiment magnifique… »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ?_

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu complètement fou. Mais cette étincelle de danger, d'inconnu, de folie l'excitait à un point inimaginable.

Le jeune homme demeura immobile après la révélation. Le rose sur ses joues était causé par le froid, mais Naruto jura avoir vu une petite lueur changer dans ses yeux. De la gêne, peut-être. C'était tout de même un petit peu inconfortable de recevoir un tel compliment d'un parfait étranger.

« Je m'appelle Naruto, au fait. »

Il resta là sans bouger si longtemps, que Naruto craignit réellement qu'il s'était changé en statue de glace. Il grelottait dans le froid, et c'était vrai que ses lèvres étaient en train de devenir bleues.

Finalement, il attrapa la poignée de la portière et monta à bord. Naruto sentit son coeur s'emporter dans sa cage thoracique. L'odeur du jeune homme envahit l'habitacle, avec un vent froid. Il attrapa la ceinture de sécurité et marmonna :

« Si je finis violé et tabassé au fond d'un vieux hangar à la fin de la journée, je n'aurai que moi-même à blâmer.

-Je ne suis pas un violeur, sourit Naruto en appuyant sur la pédale pour repartir.

-Peut-être mais vous êtes quand même bizarre.

-Et pourtant, vous acceptez que je vous dépose quelque part.

-Il fait vraiment froid.

-Vous auriez dû prendre votre voiture. C'est bien de marcher, mais aujourd'hui c'est mortel !

-Elle est brisée. »

Naruto lança un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur puis tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Pardon ?

-Elle est brisée. Ma voiture. Elle est en mille morceaux.

-Oh… Vous avez eu un accident ? »

Le silence lourd lui répondit.

« Et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller la chercher au garage. »

 _Pourquoi ?_

Naruto eut l'impression que poser la question, c'était dépasser les limites. Pour l'instant.

« Sasuke. »

Il tourna de nouveau la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon nom à moi. C'est Sasuke. »

Un fin sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

« Enchanté, Sasuke. Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? »

* * *

« Vous voulez entrer ? »

Naruto se surprit à rougir lorsque Sasuke lui posa la question. Les bras appuyés sur le volant, il haussa les épaules.

« On est encore des étrangers, vous savez… »

Mais sur le chemin jusqu'ici, il s'était mis à neiger. Le blizzard était épais, et ne montrait aucun signe qu'il se disperserait d'ici peu.

« Vous n'y verrez rien sur la route. Ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Naruto étudia la question un moment, balayant du regard l'horizon. La petite rue où Sasuke habitait était entourée d'arbres, et la neige et les rafales les faisaient disparaître sous un épais rideau blanc.

Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Vous vous êtes imposé ces derniers jours, où est le problème maintenant ?

-Je vous ai visiblement énervé. »

Sasuke poussa un soupir, claqua la portière. Naruto fronça les sourcils en le voyant contourner la voiture jusqu'au côté du conducteur. Il eut un léger sourire lorsque Sasuke ouvrit sa portière et lui attrapa le coude pour l'obliger à descendre. Naruto eut à peine le temps de défaire sa ceinture. Sasuke le tira avec lui avec une force incroyable pour sa corpulence et ferma la portière.

« Qui est le psychopathe, là ? ricana-t-il. Est-ce que je suis en danger ?

-Je ne peux pas accepter que quiconque conduise dans ces conditions. Je ne veux pas avoir une autre mort sur la conscience cette année. »

Naruto eut un choc quand il entendit ces paroles, mais n'osa pas en demander davantage. Sasuke le lâcha et l'incita à le suivre.

La maison de Sasuke était semblable au chalet de ses parents, comme toutes les maisons dans cette région, en fait. Mais elle était beaucoup plus grande. En entrant, Naruto remarqua la modernité des meubles. Tout était décoré à la dernière mode. Le salon était immense, de longs canapés dernier cri, et un foyer où brûlait un petit feu timide. Il y avait de grands tableaux, de magnifiques peintures. À gauche, un escalier et derrière celui-ci, ce qui ressemblait à la cuisine. De grandes fenêtres entouraient la maison, rendant l'intérieur éclairé et donnant l'impression que la maison était encore plus grande.

Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança. Naruto sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit des mains tremblantes se poser sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et comprit aussitôt l'intention de son hôte. Il retira son manteau et laissa le jeune homme aller l'accrocher.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Je reviens. »

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, puis Sasuke disparut à la cuisine. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux. C'était le 20 décembre. Cinq jours avant Noël. Et plutôt que se trouver avec ses amis et sa petite amie, avec les gens qui étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille pour lui, il était dans le salon d'un inconnu. Seul. Avec un inconnu.

Sasuke revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait un plateau avec des tasses fumantes. Aussitôt, il se sentit mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur le canapé.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

Sasuke, qui portait un pull rouge légèrement trop grand qui descendait quelque peu sur ses hanches, ainsi qu'un jean noir, s'approcha et s'assit face à lui sur le deuxième canapé. Il posa le plateau sur la table entre eux.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous avez été courtois et gentil avec moi, ces derniers jours… Même si j'ignore pourquoi, d'ailleurs… »

Il baissa la tête sur ses doigts qui semblaient trembler encore un peu. Naruto le contempla longuement, le buvant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant : Sasuke était un spécimen rare. Il était magnifique. Il était plus que magnifique. Ses cheveux, libres du bonnet qui les avait écrasés sur sa tête, était un peu fous à cause de la statique qui était dans l'air hivernal. Sa peau pâle, crémeuse, était légèrement rosée au niveau des joues et du nez. Ses longs cils noirs rivalisaient avec ceux que Sakura se confectionnait à l'aide de son mascara.

Naruto reprit ses esprits après un petit instant. Il ignorait si c'était à cause du feu qui crépitait doucement dans le foyer, mais il avait soudainement très chaud.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui. Et il se passa quelque chose d'indescriptible. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent tout deux… Naruto avait cru avoir déjà ressenti la "magie" de Noël, auparavant. Que ce soit dans les magasins, à une époque où offrir un présent à une personne aimée était encore une activité à laquelle on s'adonnait pour faire plaisir et non une simple compétition. Ou dans les bras de Sakura. Ou avec ses parents, quand ils étaient encore vivants.

Mais à l'instant, il sentit la foudre électriser ses membres, en commençant par son ventre, où des centaines de petits chocs l'avaient engourdi. Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, aucun ne prononça un mot.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas une autre mort sur la conscience ? risqua Naruto, d'une voix tremblante, incertaine. »

Sasuke ne parut pas plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il baissa la tête, brisant l'échange. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Naruto l'interrompit :

« Non. Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Pourquoi avoir posé la question dans ce cas ?

-Je suis curieux. Mais vous êtes visiblement seul et triste. Moi aussi, je suis seul cette année. Pourquoi ne pas rester simplement ensemble ? Avec la compagnie de l'autre. On ne se connait pas. On ne connaît rien de l'autre. Pas d'obligations. Pas de questions. L'idée est de passer un Noël sans s'en faire avec le passé et les choses qui nous stressent.

-Je sais déjà que vous êtes parti de chez vous.

-Oui, mais je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi.

-C'est bizarre votre truc. »

Naruto ne fit que sourire.

« Et qui vous a dit que j'avais envie de passer Noël avec vous ?

-Je cuisine divinement bien.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Et apparemment je suis très drôle quand je suis ivre.

-Ah oui ? »

Le petit sourire amusé qui commençait à paraître sur les traits fins de l'homme devant lui suffit à Naruto pour se sentir bien.

« Et vous êtes seul. C'est merdique de passer Noël tout seul.

-Pourquoi avoir quitté votre famille alors ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que ? insista Sasuke.

-Vous enfreignez les règles là. On a dit qu'on ne s'avouait rien.

 _-Vous_ avez dit ça. Je ne fonctionne pas avec des règles, moi. Et je refuse de passer Noël avec un homme qui est attendu quelque part. Qui manque à des gens. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas marié avec des enfants ? »

 _Il n'a pas tort._

« Très bien. »

Il inspira profondément.

« J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie au téléphone. Sur la messagerie. Puis je suis monté dans ma voiture et j'ai conduit toute la nuit pour venir me réfugier au chalet de mes parents. Ils sont morts, en passant. C'est chez moi en fait, maintenant. »

Sasuke avait les sourcils haussés et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais c'est tout ce que je vous dirai. J'en avais assez. Il fallait que je parte. »

Toujours muet, Sasuke ne faisait que le fixer, étonné.

« Wow, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ? Vous avez jamais fait un truc pareil ?

-Non. En réalité, j'ai déjà fugué, mais j'avais quinze ans et bon… c'était plus une rébellion d'adolescent qu'une réelle… escapade sauvage au beau milieu du temps des fêtes.

-Je vois. Vous avez fichu le camp de chez vous pourquoi ?

-Pour rejoindre mon petit ami.

-Oh ? »

 _Alors il est gay…_

« Il en valait la peine au moins ?

-Non. C'était un idiot. Mon père est venu me chercher trois jours plus tard, dans un piteux motel où ce crétin m'avait laissé, en larmes. J'ai évité le pire. J'ai été vraiment con de lui avoir fait confiance. Mais bon, l'amour rend aveugle, faut croire…

-Ouais… Ça c'est vrai. »

Sasuke lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil. Le silence fut si complet, que pendant un instant, ils purent entendre le son que produisait le vent dehors. Naruto tourna la tête vers les fenêtres et se mordit la lèvre en n'y voyant que du blanc. On ne voyait rien de plus. Ni les arbres ni les maisons du voisinage. Juste du blanc.

« C'est pas croyable… marmonna-t-il.

-Mon frère est mort il y a presque un an. »

Naruto se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme. Dans ses yeux brillaient une douleur vive, si grande et si à vif que Naruto eut l'impression qu'il la ressentait lui aussi. Il ne sut quoi dire. Il avait de la peine d'entendre ça, mais il était également touché que Sasuke s'ouvre ainsi, à un inconnu en plus. Il inspira profondément.

« Et c'est moi qui étais au volant. »

Naruto ne dit rien. Sasuke continuait à le regarder, comme s'il cherchait dans les yeux bleus du blond sa rédemption, son pardon. Mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait à se faire pardonner, Naruto demanda, tout bas :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez en état d'ébriété ou… ?

-Non. »

Le doux murmure était sincère. Naruto patienta. Au diable ce stupide jeu où aucun d'eux ne se révélait. Sasuke semblait avoir eu besoin de lui depuis des mois. Besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Et la simple idée de l'imaginer tout seul dans cette grande maison avec absolument personne pour le réconforter et l'écouter lui brisa le coeur et lui broya la gorge, si bien qu'il en sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux.

« C'était un camionneur ivre qui nous a percuté, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas mort. L'impact a tué mon frère sur le coup. J'ai… j'ai été blessé, mais aucune séquelle… rien. »

 _Et tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec ça ?_

« Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Les mots de Naruto résonnèrent dans le grand salon. Sasuke ne réagit pas instantanément. Après un long silence, il reprit.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. »

Sa voix était si basse.

« Mais je… j'ai encore… »

Et soudainement, Sasuke redressa la tête et lui envoya un sourire poli, dénué de tout sentiments. Juste un sourire courtois, presque forcé.

« Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça !

-Parfois c'est plus simple et plus facile de parler à un étranger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de thérapeute. Je vais bien.

-Avez-vous de la famille quelque part ? »

Sasuke parut surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ?

-Répondez-moi, avez-vous encore de la famille ? Vos parents, où habitent-ils ?

-Je n'ai plus de famille, déclara Sasuke d'une voix brisée. »

Naruto ignora la douleur qui tordit son coeur. Il esquissa un grand sourire et se leva du canapé, s'étirant les bras et les jambes.

« Alors c'est réglé. On se fait un petit réveillon. Vous êtes partant ? »

Sasuke le regarda comme s'il était un alien. Puis, il se leva à son tour.

« Fêter Noël avec un parfait étranger, c'est de la folie.

-C'est aussi excitant. Et puis, nous sommes deux pauvres âmes errantes et esseulées…

-Vous parlez drôlement bien.

-Je suis prof de littérature à la Fac.

-Vous êtes professeur à la Fac ? répéta Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes en couple. Et vous avez une voiture de malade. Comment peut-on se détourner d'une telle vie ? »

Naruto baissa la tête un instant, puis releva les yeux qu'il plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« J'étais en train de perdre de vue ce qui est important. La vie, l'amour… l'humanité. Mon monde se transformait lentement en… chaos complet. Il fallait que je parte. Sinon… je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi. »

Ce fut Sasuke, cette fois, qui lui attrapa la manche lorsqu'il se détourna pour se diriger vers le hall.

« Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? s'écria-t-il.

-Vous êtes gentil de m'avoir reçu chez vous, mais je vais rentrer pour ce soir.

-Mais… la tempête… Elle ne s'est pas…

-Ça ira. Je serai très prudent.

-Vous ne comprenez pas les dangers…

-Est-ce que je peux vous revoir à Noël, oui ou non ? »

Et Sasuke se tut après cette demande, assez directe. Tous deux se regardèrent longuement, Naruto avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, et Sasuke avec les sourcils froncés, le visage figé dans la surprise.

Le petit « Oui » qu'il chuchota le surprit autant qu'il sembla surprendre le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Naruto sortit et affronta la tempête en ayant le coeur qui battait la chamade et les jambes aussi molles que lors d'un tout premier amour. C'était stupide. Et insensé.

Il sourit et rentra chez lui, excité comme un enfant au matin de Noël.

Un état dans lequel il ne s'était pas trouvé depuis des lustres.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas été nerveux comme ça depuis très longtemps. Et c'était ridicule. Naruto était un homme perdu et confus qui avait quitté sa femme probablement sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il avait envie de vivre d'autres expériences. Et il était nerveux parce qu'il avait peur de n'être que l'une de ces expériences. Car il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Naruto était un homme séduisant. Il était grand, musclé à souhait, avec un teint de peau délicieusement bronzé qui, rien qu'à le regarder, le réchauffait et lui faisait penser à l'été. Ses cheveux blonds. Et dieu, ses _yeux…_ Deux grands lagons bleus, aussi profonds et mystérieux que l'océan.

Il ne devrait pas se donner autant. Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, il observa son accoutrement et poussa un soupir. Il avait enfilé un pull à col roulé aussi noir que ses cheveux ainsi qu'un jean également noir qui moulait ses jambes à la perfection. Le noir le faisait paraître encore plus svelte qu'il l'était, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas le coeur cette année à parader avec autant de couleurs…

Pourquoi avait-il passé tout ce temps à se préparer ? Il était resté une heure sous la douche, puis avait passé des heures à décider quoi porter. C'était vraiment ridicule. Si le blond reprenait ses esprits et retournait voir sa petite amie ? S'il réalisait qu'elle lui manquait ? _Vraiment, Sasuke, c'est la chose la plus idiote que tu feras jamais de toute ta vie._ Passer Noël chez un inconnu, rencontré par hasard une semaine plus tôt, franchement, il faisait fort cette année…

 _Mais c'est mieux que rester tout seul et passer la soirée à essayer de chasser les démons du passé._

Fin prêt, il attrapa son manteau et enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête. Il descendit l'escalier, prit ses clés et sortit. Il se sentit perdre pied lorsqu'il vit que Naruto était déjà là, dans sa voiture, et l'attendait.

Tremblant, Sasuke s'empressa de le rejoindre, se répétant mentalement :

 _Ne tombe pas amoureux, ne tombe pas amoureux, ne tombe pas amoureux…_

C'était une chose qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire.

* * *

« Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu préférais faire ça chez moi ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais ta baraque est dix fois plus grande. Au fait, ça va si on se tutoie ? »

Sasuke acquiesça, suivant le blond à l'intérieur de chez lui. Et effectivement : c'était petit. Mais chaleureux. Et doux. Et chaud. Lui qui avait toujours froid. Il accepta que le blond le défasse de son manteau et continua à observer les lieux.

« Non, c'est bon. Et je préfère ici parce que chez moi, c'est… c'est douloureux. Voilà.

-Oh, je comprends. »

Il fit quelques pas vers le salon, où Naruto avait allumé un feu dans le foyer. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber, croisant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Naruto le rejoignit.

« J'espère que t'es en forme. J'ai préparé pleins de trucs à faire !

-Comme ? fit le brun en souriant.

-Eh bien, j'ai de la musique. Des vieux CDs que j'ai trouvé dans ma vieille chambre. Ne ris pas, mais ça date de mon adolescence…

-C'est bien.

-Vraiment ? s'extasia le blond. Et j'ai aussi installé la console. J'ai retrouvé un vieux Mario kart. Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai joué, j'avais 18 ou 19 ans… »

Sasuke suivit le regard du blond vers la petite télé et la vieille console. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il avait joué avec son frère au même jeu.

« Ça va ? demanda alors le blond. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ouais, ça va. Je pensais à la défaite cuisante que tu t'apprêtes à vivre. »

Les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent en un grand O.

« Tu crois ça ?

-J'en suis sûr. »

Il s'étonna à lâcher un petit rire lorsque Naruto bondit par terre, croisant les jambes comme un enfant. Il tapota la place à côté, lui envoyant un sourire. Sasuke sentit quelque chose s'alléger en lui, comme si la solitude s'envolait, légère comme de la fumée qui se dispersait enfin, lui permettant de respirer.

Timidement, il se leva du canapé et vint s'installer par terre aux côtés du grand gamin. Naruto était peut-être un étranger bizarre et curieux, mais il était certainement rafraîchissant. Il était certes rempli de mystères, que Sasuke était certain de ne pas avoir encore tous élucidés. Mais il était invitant. Gentil. Poli. Et beau. Beau à mourir… Et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose que Sasuke connaissait. Il ne savait dire ce que c'était. Mais il avait la même petite lumière en lui.

« Je me sens comme un gamin en ce moment, lâcha-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire. On va s'amuser non ? Oh attends ! J'avais acheté des bonbons !

-Des bonb… commença Sasuke, mais le blond venait de se lever et de disparaître à la cuisine. »

Il l'entendit fouiller dans des sacs de plastique. Stupéfait, mais léger, Sasuke sourit. Il attendit le retour du blond. Et quand celui-ci réapparut, il avait un bol en mains, rempli de bonbons. Il le posa au sol entre eux et se repositionna. Il alluma la console, mit entre les mains de Sasuke la seconde manette et démarra une partie.

Sasuke essaya de se concentrer sur la partie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le blond, de le contempler jusqu'à plus soif. Où diable était passé cet homme jusqu'à maintenant ? Il se sentait si bien en sa présence. Et malgré toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait, Sasuke luttait pour ne rien laisser l'atteindre. Il avait envie de se laisser aller, de croire qu'un ange était véritablement tombé du ciel cette année pour Noël, qu'il avait vraiment droit au bonheur de nouveau.

Il avait appréhendé la période des fêtes, il avait souhaité que Noël ne vienne jamais. Ce serait le premier sans son frère. Le premier sans personne. Ses parents étaient décédés depuis quelques années, et Itachi était la seule famille qui lui restait. Et des amis… il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, et de toute façon, il ne les avait plus appelés depuis très longtemps.

Naruto gagna la première partie, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième. Au bout de la quatrième, il se retourna vers lui en balançant sa manette au sol.

« Dis donc, je rêve ou tu me laisse gagner ?

-Non, sourit le brun. C'est juste que je n'étais pas concentré.

-Ah ? »

Naruto éteignit la console et le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, ses genoux frôlant les siens. Sasuke sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il baissa la tête, fuyant les prunelles azuréennes.

« Et tu pensais à quoi ? demanda le blond.

-À rien de particulier.

-Bon… Et est-ce que tu as faim maintenant ? Ce soir, on mange…

-Pourquoi moi ? lâcha alors Sasuke, sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. »

Naruto s'interrompit, les yeux s'agrandissant lentement.

« Pourquoi moi ? Il y a un tas de gens qui sont seuls… »

 _Oui, pourquoi lui ?_

Naruto écouta les battements de son coeur tout au fond de lui, et étudia un instant les yeux face à lui, qui étaient fixés sur lui. Il étudia leur couleur exacte, et de si près, il réalisa qu'en réalité, les yeux de Sasuke était bruns, mais un brun si foncé qu'ils paraissaient noirs.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un très long moment qu'il répondit.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose chez toi m'a attiré. J'ignore quoi exactement. »

Sasuke ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que c'est la bonne réponse ? demanda-t-il nerveusement. »

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire de police.

-Et toi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot qui harcèle les gens seuls… Pourquoi avoir accepté de passer Noël avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître. »

Sa confession surprit le blond plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se perdit dans son regard et tous deux restèrent longuement face à face à simplement s'admirer. Non. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux, le soir du 24 décembre, alors que la ville entière était en fête à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était avec un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas encore une semaine auparavant. Il était parti en laissant un message à chacun de ses amis, disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas, qu'il devait partir. Ils seraient sûrement inquiets, paniqués, attristés. Mais il leur avait assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner.

Et il pouvait les quitter. Il était capable de leur causer un peu de peine si c'était pour accéder au bonheur.

Mais l'avait-il trouvé ?

Il était assis par terre devant la petite télé éteinte, à deux pas du foyer où brûlait un feu rassurant, dans le chalet où il avait passé son enfance, en compagnie d'un jeune homme terriblement attirant, qui avait dans les yeux la même hantise que lui. La solitude le bouffait tout rond. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la solitude qui avait poussé Naruto à se réfugier au fond de la campagne, mais plutôt l'envie de respirer au milieu de tous ces gens, de cette vie étouffante. Mais oui. C'était une forme de solitude. Et la pire de toutes.

 _Se sentir seul au milieu de la foule._

« Il y a pas beaucoup de choses à savoir sur moi. »

Sasuke sourit à nouveau.

 _Mince,_ pensa Naruto. _J'ai l'impression de tomber amoureux._

« Sasuke. »

À quoi bon hésiter ?

Sasuke avait accepté l'invitation. Il était là. Dans son salon. Qu'avait-il à craindre ?

« Je vais te demander un truc inattendu. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendait simplement, les yeux toujours accrochés aux siens.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que ça m'arriverait, si tôt après ma "fugue", et crois-moi, je n'ai rien planifié du tout, c'est juste… si soudain… Il faut que je te le demande. »

Il s'était approché doucement, lentement. Et désormais, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre autour de lui que le visage du jeune homme. Ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Il attendait.

 _Il veut la même chose que toi._

 _Fonce._

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Des lèvres affamées s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, de comprendre, de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait vraiment osé demander ça. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de craindre la réponse que Sasuke lui donnerait, d'imaginer la pire des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir… que celui-ci l'embrassait lui-même ! Ses mains fraîches s'étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage et il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne et lui offrait un baiser doux et cajoleur.

 _Je suis au milieu de la forêt, à la campagne, loin de tout ce que je connais, et j'embrasse un étranger._

Enfin, ce n'était plus vraiment un étranger à ce stade. Sasuke avait des lèvres douces et légèrement humides, des lèvres que n'importe qui adorerait goûter. Les sensations qui le frappèrent le laissèrent complètement engourdi, incapable de bouger, de penser. Quand il se remit de la surprise, il frissonna de la trop grande distance entre eux. Il vint poser ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme afin de l'attirer vers lui. Sasuke menait le baiser, il menait l'échange, la danse sensuelle de leurs langues, et Naruto descendait ses mains encore plus bas sur le corps entre ses bras.

Il faisait si chaud, et encore plus quand ils se retrouvèrent si près l'un de l'autre. La température monta en flèche, leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, leurs coeurs battaient au même rythme.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Naruto sentit ses joues s'humidifier qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un petit son lui vint aux oreilles, et ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir. S'écartant à contre-coeur, il fronça les sourcils en cherchant le regard de l'autre, et comprit à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait - ça aurait été tout à fait probable - mais Sasuke.

Ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était un sanglot étouffé.

« Tu pleures ? »

Les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens.

« Non. Oui. De joie… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Je ne crois pas à ce qui m'arrive, expliqua Sasuke d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autorisé à… à rencontrer des gens… à…

-À cause de ton frère ?

-Je me suis blâmé pour sa mort… On… On s'était disputés. Et c'était ma faute. On s'est engueulés pendant que je conduisais et je…

-Chhh, c'est du passé.

-Pendant des mois, j'ai refusé de retourner les appels de mes amis. J'ai rompu avec mon copain. Je me suis terré ici comme un condamné. J'ai refusé de… de me pardonner.

-T'as le droit au bonheur, Sasuke… Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, ton frère doit le savoir, peu importe où il est aujourd'hui.

-Je… »

Naruto frissonna lorsque Sasuke s'accrocha à ses épaules, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et rapprochant son visage un peu plus. Il était haletant, et dieu qu'il était beau comme ça…

« Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses encore. »

Et il obéit au brun. Il obéit au brun comme si c'était lui le prisonnier et comme si Sasuke était son salut. Parce que lui aussi avait des choses à se faire pardonner, non ? Il avait quitté sa petite amie une semaine avant Noël, avait laissé ses amis en plan, avait abandonné la vie qu'il menait, avait laissé ses choses où elles étaient dans son appartement. Il avait tout laissé derrière. Mais il n'aimait plus Sakura. Il ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimé. En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'il était en vie.

Alors il embrassa Sasuke. Il l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il embrassa ce jeune homme qui avait aussi faim que lui d'amour et de tendresse, de couleurs, de bonheur, de magie. Il embrassa celui qui, à l'instant, remplissait le vide en lui, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait…

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Mais une bonne fois pour toutes, Naruto fit taire cette petite voix dans sa tête. Il fit monter son futur amant sur ses cuisses en caressant ses hanches et il se perdit un peu plus dans l'abîme… certain que cette année, la magie de Noël, les étincelles et les feux d'artifices, il les sentirait jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
